


Untitled Dratchet petplay

by Kuukkeli



Series: Pets & Playtimes [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MTMTE, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The beginning is somewhat NSFW but the rest of the fic is SFW, fluffy pet play.</p><p>Yay, the title. BC Mature because of the beginning.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled Dratchet petplay

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is somewhat NSFW but the rest of the fic is SFW, fluffy pet play.
> 
> Yay, the title. BC Mature because of the beginning.

“Shh, shh. It’s all right, Drifter, just a little bit more”, Ratchet crooned as he soothed his pet and petted the shivering back with his free hand as his other hand was busy at the moment.

Drifter whimpered and leaned forward, away from the intrusion that nudged his secondary valve. He hated this part of the play; the insertion of the tail. A growl rumbled from both his vocalizer and engine as the tip of the tail plug was pressed against the small opening. His arms trembled and he just wanted to spread his knees so he could hide his array. But this part was essential for their playtime and so he sucked it up and relaxed his body as much as he could.

“That’s a good boy, that’s my good boy, Drifter”, the medic praised, squirting a little bit more lubricant onto the plug and slowly and ever so gently pushed it in, grounding his pet by wrapping his other arm under Drifter’s hips.

Drifter couldn’t help the loud yelp from escaping his lips as the widest part of the plug slid in and the rim of his secondary valve settled snuggly around the plug, keeping it in place, the fluffy tail curling over his lower back nicely.

“There’s a good boy”, Ratchet said and came into Drifter’s view and cupped his face to kiss him on his forehead, “You’re so brave, yes you are.”

The words bled into Drifter’s audios and straight to his spark. And a bit lower, too, pleasant heat coiling and slithering low in his belly. It wasn’t _that_ bad, now that he thought about it. The praises and that adoring look in Ratchet’s optics he always got afterwards really made for the unpleasantness.

With the tail in place, they were ready to start their uninterrupted playtime.

\----

Drifter lounged on his spot – a comfortable matted pad on the floor near the berth – and Ratchet read a report Ambulon had sent him.

The medic heard a deep noise, which resembled that of a husky, coming from the direction of his pet and caught a glimpse of Drifter rolling over to his side, facing his master and their gazes met. Ratchet was sure that if that white tail was real, it would’ve made silly thump-thump-thump noise against the padding.

Ratchet measured Drifter with his optics and put the report away. Now would be a good time for some rehearse.

With that, the red and white mech got up. Drifter uttered a questioning sound, his finials perking up as his master approached him. Showing submission, he revealed his belly by shifting a little to his back, curling his hands to his chest.

He saw that wonderful smile on Ratchet’s face and his spark sang. Pleasing Ratchet and making him smile was all he had to do, everything else didn’t matter.

“Is my good boy up for some training?” Ratchet said, running his hand up and down the displayed belly, his palm gliding over the smooth chest down to the striped waist and back up, “Is my Drifter up for some training, huh?”

The force from the rubbing made Drifter move back and forth on his pad, a silly but happy expression on his face as he extended his field to brush against Ratchet’s, utter obedience and deep affection pulsing through. Yes, he was up for some training, yes. Scrambling up to his knees, the younger mech snuggled against Ratchet, nearly making his way to his lap and licking his cheek in the progress.

“All right”, the older mech announced and carefully got up, lowering Drifter down back to his knees, “Sit.”

And sit Drifter did; he parked his aft down, waiting for his rewards. Prural? Yes, Drifter always got a treat and a praise for good behavior and this time wasn’t exception.

“Good boy”, Ratchet praised and dug a small gelled energon treat from his subspace and hand-fed it to his good pet, “You’re so smart.”

Then, the older mech held out his hand, palm visible and took a step backwards, “Stay.”

Another step...

This trick was the hardest for Drifter. Sometimes he wouldn’t be patient to wait for the command to come and instead would just dart towards Ratchet with his optics glimmering brightly and tail wagging.

Third step...

Ratchet managed to take two more steps before the white mech whimpered and fidgeted in his spot, his fluffy tail waving a little behind him.

“Ah-ah. Stay.”

That did it and Drifter froze, optics following his master intently and waiting for his command. He was forced to wait for a moment longer before he heard the word ‘come’. His approach to Ratchet was accompanied by a wide smile and words of praise from Ratchet and when he sat down right in front of him, gaze nailed up on those shining blue optics, Drifter’s world shrunk to the praise of ‘good boy’ and rubs to his finials.

He was over the moon. It felt _so good._

Ratchet repeated the trick to be sure the lesson had sunk in and when he was satisfied, he patted his thigh as a command for Drifter to come.

Once Drifter was next to him, staring up at his master and Ratchet looking back down at his pet, the medic took step forward, expecting the younger mech to follow... which he did. Picking up speed to a slower-than-normal walking pace, Ratchet made sure Drifter could follow him.

Heeling was one of Drifter’s favorite tricks; he got to move around and make that tail swing from side to side. He really liked that tail.

Pressing against Ratchet’s leg, Drifter kept his gaze up on his master and only a few times did he glance down to see he wasn’t about to ram into anything. But otherwise, his attention was on Ratchet. And wise versa.

Stop. Drifter sat down and got a treat.

And go. A rub to his finial.

Stop again. Aft down, treat in mouth.

Backwards. Now this was a bit harder. Drifter wasn’t so used to move backwards on all fours and he swayed a little as he did but got a praise, nonetheless.

Then he stopped again and there Drifter was; flush against his leg, his blue optics wide and happy. Ratchet’s mission to have an obedient pet has been a success.

“Oh, Drifter! You’re so smart and cute”, the red and white mech beamed, unable to hide his enthusiasm and happiness.

Deciding not to overdo the training, Ratchet ended the training session there and went to the couch, claiming the furniture all to himself. Drifter came along and climbed on top of Ratchet. He wasn’t always allowed on the furniture but this time the older mech ignored the house rules about no pets on couches and moved his arms so his pet could get comfortable.

Ratchet searched for optic contact with Drifter and once he managed to do that, he patted his chest.

The sweetest, the most adorable smile split Drifter’s lips and he snuggled against his master, whimpering happily, his tail wagging as he moved, finials pulling back. Gentle hands rubbed his back and the base of one of his finials and he heard Ratchet sigh.

It was so warm to be in his master’s embrace that Drifter broke into purring, lulling them both into serene silence but not quite into recharge. Who knows what tricks they might come up with yet; they had the rest of the day just for themselves.


End file.
